


感情线

by yingbai



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yingbai/pseuds/yingbai
Kudos: 5





	感情线

腹黑语文老师黑咖啡alpha赫X闷骚体育老师牛奶omega海  
ABO OOC我的我的我的 不要上升真人！  
nolove的MV太杀我了 我太爱眼镜了！！单纯为了开车而产出的！不喜欢请点叉叉~  
——————————————————————————————————————  
周五的傍晚往往是老师们凑在一起讨论到哪里聚会的时间，办公室嘁嘁喳喳的声音中，只有李东海一个人坐在桌前盯着手机倒数。  
‘下楼五分钟，路上十五分钟，还能留出十分钟买晚饭，回家就能赶上六点钟的游戏直播，完美！‘李东海心里默默地想着，暗暗握拳给自己庆祝了下。  
这个游戏主播不论长相还是嗓音都跟“那个人”很像，就连纤长手指弯曲的弧度都很相似，对那人的爱意与面前的相似，让本来心里就燃着的火星，变得更加旺盛。即使只有半个小时的直播，也可以让李东海的房间升腾起熟悉的咸腥。正逢又一个周五，李东海又可以迎来一个人的狂欢。  
“十、九、八……”李东海激动地小声倒数，屁股都早悬在椅子上了，“一！”  
话音刚落，他就戴上黑框眼镜起身要走，突然肩上一沉，转身就看到隔壁刚来的女体育老师笑眯眯的脸。  
女老师眨了眨眼，脸上晕出一点点红，问道：“李老师，你下班有没有事啊？我们几个人约好了去玩剧本杀，你要不要来？”  
其实她在说什么李东海根本没有听进去，他现在满心都是直播，恨不得推开女老师就出门，但是出于同事情谊还是放弃了这个做法。  
李东海皱着眉歪了歪头，说：“我今天晚上还有点……”  
事字还没说出口，就看到女老师对着自己的身后兴奋地打招呼：“李老师，你也来啦！”  
看到女老师略带娇羞的表情，又听到李老师这个称呼，能让她这么开心的，这个学校里也就只有语文组的“那个人”了。  
嗯，没错，那个人。  
“你们怎么还不走？别的老师已经出发了。”李赫宰倚在门旁，傍晚的微风带着他身上的香水味幽幽地飘进李东海的鼻腔，拉扯着李东海的思绪无法转弯。  
“刚刚我们组李老师说晚上有事，好像晚上不能去了。”女老师一边准备出门，一边说着。  
李东海转身看向门口的李赫宰，夕阳的光穿过走廊的玻璃斜斜地打在李赫宰的身上，姣好的身形配上明暗交错的角度，让他看起来像一幅名画。  
李东海怎么会不想去呢，有了正主谁还用主播来代替，可……平时的他只是隔着走廊远远地看着，如果离这么近，不等李赫宰有什么感觉，他自己恐怕也会不平静。  
李赫宰看着另一位李老师原地又是皱眉又是咬嘴唇的，抬手扶了下金丝边眼镜，说：“既然不想去我们也不能强求，可能李老师社交方面比较弱，没法跟大家互动吧，走吧走吧。”李赫宰转身就走，互动两个字念得抑扬顿挫，这语文老师的朗读功底不是吹的。  
听到这话，李东海三步并作两步立马跟上，嘴里念着：“我去还不行么……”李赫宰听到身后压低的声音，抿出一丝笑意。  
*  
年轻人们的游戏本就没什么章法，也没有个教学，李东海稀里糊涂地就分配了本剧本开始读。听说玩的是感情本，但剧本里的字密密麻麻，这种白纸黑字是李东海的弱项，读着读着就开始走神，眼神不由自主就飘向坐在对面的李赫宰。  
李赫宰靠在沙发上，修长的手指翻动着剧本，眼睛随着阅读的位置微微颤动，金色的镜框反射着灯光的颜色，让他整个人蒙上了一层禁欲的色彩，好像隔着这张桌子都能闻到他的信息素是什么味道。  
“他的信息素是什么味道？会不会很特别？他会喜欢我的味道吗？”李东海看得心里燥热，变换姿势搭了个二郎腿，但一不小心，鞋尖就在李赫宰的西裤上划了一道。  
李赫宰从剧本后面抬头，没有说话，只用眼神询问着李东海。李东海看到对面关切的眼神，鹿眼一惊，立马埋到剧本后面藏起来，心里默骂“该死”。李赫宰看着可爱，把长腿一伸，故意挨着李东海的腿落地。李东。海感觉到了热度，头埋得更低了，剧本上方仿佛呼呼地冒着热气，眼前的剧本内容变得乱七八糟，快到搜证的时候了，李东海还只看了剧本的三分之一，就这三分之一还是李赫宰跟别人的感情线。  
李东海抬头跟主持人示意自己去一下卫生间，逃似的跑出房间。  
关上卫生间的隔门，李东海坐在马桶上给室友曺圭贤打电话，关于喜欢李赫宰，除了自己也只有曺圭贤知道了。  
电话打通之后没管三七二十一，李东海就先倒豆子一般给对面吐槽着今天的事。  
“所以你现在还在玩吗？怎么还有空给我电话。”曺圭贤一边翻着漫画书一边问。  
李东海叹了口气，愤愤地说：“我看不进去剧本，我看了整整十五分钟他和别人的感情戏！这谁能看下去啊，原本还想如果跟我有感情戏说不定能发展一下，现在这剧情不成仇人就不错了！” 嘴上抱怨着，手上就把边上的卷纸撕成条状。  
曺圭贤也跟着叹气： “你这有些难办啊……”  
“喜欢人简单，发展感情好难啊……”李东海揉了揉太阳穴，倚在隔板上，跟曺圭贤的通话出现了长长的沉默。  
“你电话打完了？”突然熟悉的声音划破沉默。  
“？！！！！！”李东海从马桶上惊得站起，手机都差点落地，“李赫宰？？你怎么在这？？不，你什么时候在这的？”  
李赫宰走到隔间门前，看了看手表：“大概五分钟前吧，你说看不进去剧本的时候。”嘴角上的笑意拉都拉不下来。  
李东海抬手给了自己额头一巴掌，把曺圭贤的电话用力按掉，埋怨自己的不小心。现在的他连门都不想打开了，只想原地消失。  
李赫宰敲敲门：“你不会就准备一直这样跟我说话吧，开下门，我给你剧透。”  
“不听了不听了，就当我说胡话了。”李东海一边说着一边打开了门。门刚打开，还没看清外面，整个人就被另个力量又塞回了隔间里，后背顶在墙上，白瓷砖冰凉的触感在背上绽开，浓郁的黑咖啡味扑面而来，抬头就看到金丝眼镜下的目光变得锐利了起来。  
“给你的剧透，剩下的感情线，我都是跟你在一起的。需要发展感情吗？”李赫宰的声音像是带着蜜，黏黏糊糊地灌进李东海的耳朵里。但李东海好似听不真切，黑咖啡的味道冲到了脑子里，让他开始神志不清了。  
“嗯？”身体里涌上的熟悉燥热让李东海瞬间就明白发生了什么，“你在释放信息素？”  
抵在墙上的姿势被李赫宰硬换为拥抱，他的嘴唇贴在李东海的耳垂，慢悠悠地说：" 不可以吗？”尾音微微上扬，带着些撒娇的意味。  
李东海身为一个体育老师，身上的肌肉不是白吹的，但是这个时间全都不听使唤了，李东海感觉被浇了满身的黑咖啡，自己的牛奶味被勾着要冒出来，想要挣脱这个拥抱却越箍越紧，每一个细胞都在不由自主向他靠拢。  
“装作路过我们班门口但悄悄看我的人是你吧？每天早上办公桌上的牛奶是你送的吧？”每句都像藤蔓，逐渐爬上李东海的心脏，“偷偷开车跟着我回家的‘小变态’是你吧？”李赫宰呼吸的热气在李东海耳廓上蔓延，最后一句话让李东海顺利愣住。  
分开两人之间的距离，李赫宰好看的手指出现在李东海的眼前，摘掉了眼镜，说：“你不觉得跟保安要我家的门牌号过于轻松了吗？会是谁允许的呢？所以，我不喜欢你，为什么要允许这一切的发生呢？”  
空气凝固了起来，李东海忽然觉得面前的人被涂上了不认识的色彩，原来自己以为的“暗恋”，全部都是明晃晃的宣告。当一场单向的前进变成了双向的奔赴时，内心巨大的喜悦鼓动着就要涌出来了，眼眶都变得微微湿润，这一刻的他好像读懂了“始料未及”。  
身体的反应往往是最诚实的，李东海双手捧住李赫宰的下颌，在自己渴望已久的唇上印下一吻。李东海想过了，就算今晚是场梦，那自己也要好好地沉醉一场。  
轻轻的一吻换来的却是猛烈的侵袭，李赫宰加深着这个吻，舌尖像是有意识的在探索着“领地”，用力的吸吮让人舌根发疼，他的气息带着黑咖啡的苦涩在李东海的胸腔内蔓延，李东海感觉自己的每一寸呼吸都要染上这份苦涩了。  
舌尖慢慢退出，沿着李东海高挺的鼻梁慢慢向上，他的额头和眉间还带着刚刚被吓到后出的汗水，咸涩的味觉也被照单全收，湿润的眼眶也变成了李赫宰的打卡地点，舌尖在微微颤动的眼皮上轻轻拂过，李东海瞬间缩起了脖子，敏感的神经被一遍遍地敲醒。  
李赫宰那原本在黑板上写着苍劲板书的手指，慢慢从短袖下摆向上攀走，衣衫之间带着夏日特有的潮湿，但这都被全部忽略，李赫宰现在只顾享受着光滑皮肤的触感，磁铁一般吸附着手指不愿离开。  
好的爱情是势均力敌，性爱也是。李东海低头将嘴唇贴在李赫宰喉结上，这是他想了很久的事情了。在家里的时候也会幻想着会是什么样的触觉。慢慢吮上那块凸起的骨头，喉结上下滚动，李东海好似玩上瘾了，跟随着喉结移动舌尖，这个动作让李赫宰觉得身体里的那团火要把自己烧着了。  
李赫宰的手转而去了胸前，揉捏的同时，掐住那点凸起稍稍用力。“唔！”李东海痛哼出声。  
“你是不是在家里也幻想过这个场景？”李赫宰眯眼看着在身前僵住的人，嘴角又划除了上升的角度。  
没想到李赫宰会猜中自己在家的行为，恼羞成怒一般疯狂脱着他的衬衫，想要把那人的注意力转移到别的地方。  
“乖，别急。”李赫宰把李东海向后一压，李东海就坐在了马桶上，李赫宰像是表演脱衣舞一般，慢悠悠地解开衬衫的扣子，卫生间昏暗的灯光让气氛变得更加暧昧，李赫宰鼻梁上的金色边眼镜这个时间看起来再也不是学校里的严肃，而是换上了性感的一面，伴随着空气中的咖啡香，李东海觉得自己快要憋炸了。  
李东海猴急地解着李赫宰的腰带，但是越是着急手指越像打结了一样，怎么也解不开，李赫宰伸手扣住李东海的手，就这么重叠着解开腰带，带着他的手往更深层的地方走去，李东海的脸瞬间就被蒸上了红色。  
裤子被脱下，巨大的性器弹了出来，李东海单手扶着根部，张开嘴就罩住了它，深深浅浅的吞吐也是夜晚幻想过的动作，每一下都让李赫宰不自觉地深吸气，逐渐叠加的快感在大脑盘旋不去。  
不知道什么时候，李东海的运动短裤已经被扒了下来，他自诩尺寸不小，但露出来之后一对比好像没有李赫宰那么粗壮。李东海还沉浸在对比的情绪之中，丝毫没有在意李赫宰的手指已经顺着腰部慢慢向下。  
抚过性器的时候李东海惊得打了个寒颤，性器肉眼可见地上扬了一下，李赫宰笑了一下，单手握住肉茎，大拇指轻轻在顶端画圈，偶尔一下用力按压。  
“嗯……别……”抑制不住的呻吟声从李东海嘴边泄出。  
李赫宰手下动作变为上下活动，逐渐加快，李东海的呻吟声更加急促，带着奶奶的鼻音让李赫宰特别受用：“啊哈……停……嗯……”  
一把将李东海捞起，转身把他抵在门上，脸部接触冰冷的门面，李东海不舒服地挣扎，李赫宰扣住他的腰部，一个用力抵进身体深处。  
“啊！”与平时幻想时不同的感觉让李东海不自觉尖叫出声。  
“嘘，我们可要小点声音。”李赫宰的声音从耳后传来，单手捂住李东海的嘴。  
浓郁的信息素铺天盖地而来，整个小隔间像是咖啡加工厂一般，李东海的牛奶味儿被勾着不断往外跑，拼了命想把这苦咖啡变成摩卡。身下的动作还在继续，李赫宰喜欢他的信息素，鼻尖在颈后的凸起处不停磨蹭，深深呼吸着这股奶香味儿。李东海的后穴已经软烂潮湿，根本受不住这几下磨蹭，瞬间绞紧了后穴，身后的李赫宰皱了皱眉。  
“我忽然想起来了……”李赫宰从李东海的背上起身，从刚刚掉落地上的运动短裤内拿出口哨，抬手就伸到李东海嘴边，“李老师你不是最宝贝这个哨子么？”  
冰凉的金属哨子被抵在嘴边，李东海下意识转头远离，看清楚那是什么，李东海忽然羞红了脸，只因为那是教师运动会上，李赫宰给他颁发的哨子，所以才会一直珍惜。  
李赫宰可没有管那么多，直直地把哨子塞进李东海嘴里：“咬住了。”说完，身下像装了马达一样快速顶弄。  
“嗯……嗯……”突如其来的侵入让李东海反应不过来，快感迅速从大脑流遍四肢百骸，脚趾都要苏得抽筋了。  
李东海的手抵住李赫宰的髋部，一个劲摇头，嘴里随着快感而喘出的气体，伴随着“嘶……嘶……”的哨子声跑了出来，他脸红的像要滴血了。他从没想过原来李赫宰这么的恶趣味，每一下的哨子声都带着颤音，断断续续的，好像在嘲笑着李东海的浪荡。  
李赫宰把李东海转了个身，肉茎在身体里摩擦转圈的滋味让两人同时都闭了眼。李赫宰拿起李东海掉落在地上的眼镜给他戴上，上下打量了一下，微眯着眼说：“李老师真的很敬业啊，在这里也是上课时候的打扮。”  
李东海咬着嘴唇别开头，浑身赤裸，甚至身下还与那人连接在一起，但眼镜、哨子却佩戴整齐，过于色情的场景让他无法直视。突然感觉扶着自己的手一松，李东海像是断了线一般要向下滑落，他下意识伸手抱紧了眼前的人，像只小猫趴在李赫宰的肩头。  
李赫宰象征性地摸摸他的细发，笑着说：“李老师好热情啊。”  
左一个李老师，右一个李老师，李东海的身下随着语句的调侃越绞越紧，身上逐渐发烫，他他感觉生殖腔快要被打开了。李赫宰闻着空气中的牛奶味越发甜蜜，兴奋的情绪也越发高涨。  
一个趴伏，把李东海紧紧的压在门上，李赫宰张嘴咬上李东海的耳垂，身下的律动越发频繁。细密的撕咬产生的疼痛非但没有让李东海皱眉，反而心中生出一股除了快感之外的暖意。  
他抱住李赫宰，把颈后的头发拨弄到一边，展露出腺体，那里就是散发甜蜜奶味的源泉：“李老师，标记我吗？”  
这种光明正大的性爱邀约让李赫宰再也把持不住，身下的力道一下比一下重，生殖腔的端口被逐渐撞开。李东海靠在门上，后背感觉都要磨出血了，但依然不放松地抱着对面的人。  
“哈……不行了……”李东海的呻吟声带上了拐弯，肉茎跳了跳就吐出了白液，生殖腔也随着高潮一起打开。  
李赫宰用力十几下后，把自己深深埋在生殖腔深处，张口就咬上李东海的腺体，瞬间空气里的黑咖啡变成了摩卡，洋溢着香醇的奶味。  
李东海被放下坐在马桶上，腿软的他已经无法支撑自己再站起来。他抬头看着李赫宰，看到那人笑得晶亮亮的，脸上露出疑惑的神情。  
“我们出去再进行剩下的感情线吧。”李赫宰如是说。


End file.
